Physical components often need to be mated or joined together to form an apparatus. Such components can be mated or joined together with an adhesive (e.g., glue), a clamp, a nail, a screw, a bolt, or a similar device. Screws and bolts include a head and a threaded shaft that is driven into one or more physical components to mechanically secure the components together. A driving apparatus (screwdriver, wrench, Allen wrench, or similar device) drives the head, which causes the threaded shaft to rotate. A bolt or nut can be attached to a proximal end of the threaded shaft, which can be rotatably tightened to generate a mechanical force between the head and the bolt/nut to secure one or more parts therebetween.
In order to drive the head, accurate mechanical alignment is required between the driving apparatus and the head. For example, a screw head or bolt head includes a recessed portion to receive a corresponding end of a flathead or Phillips screwdriver. Bolt heads can also have a raised or recessed hexagonal shape that allows the bolts to be engaged by a wrench. In addition, accurate mechanical alignment is required between the threaded shaft and a bolt or nut to drive the threaded shaft into the bolt/nut.
Although such mechanical alignment can be done manually by a human with relative ease, challenges arise in automated systems. For example, robotic systems need expensive and complex optical devices for guidance and alignment. In addition, robotic systems need to manipulate and keep track of multiple loose/detached components (e.g., screws, bolts, etc.).
The present disclosure provides improved and lower-cost alignment systems for mechanical fasteners.